We love Alfeegi!
by SirenOfSaturn
Summary: FINISHED After a long day of work, what else, Alfeegi wants nothing more than to relax in a bathtub but will the other people in the castle let him? Warning musical!
1. LET ME RELAX!

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Knights or Roseanne. This is a musical towards the later chapter I only plan on making this 3 chapters at the most. My only warnings are this is a musical. I apologies in advance. This lyrics and parody came from an episode of Roseanne, which I also don't own however I did alter most of the lyrics to fit the plot. So please, pleas, please, don't sue. I have no money. Enjoy! And please no flames! Alfeegi has enough work as it is.  
  
We love Alfeegi!  
The musical dream  
  
The sun shown brightly over Draqueen that day as it did mostly everyday. The birds were chirping, people were laughing, and a certain white dragon officer with teal hair was working non-stop. Alfeegi was hunched over his desk scribbling on various reports written by other officers or knights.  
  
"I swear Kai-stern's hand writing is so sloppy it looks like he filled this in while he was drunk. . . he probably was come to think of it." Sighing the teal haired dragon finished filing the report and put it in the folder under business expenses. 'done' he thought I actually finished paper work before midnight. The officer leaned his head back to take in the sun that was shinning through the window only to find, he couldn't. Puzzlement covering Alfeegi's face he quickly tried to turn his neck another way to find the muscles tight from tension. 'Not again' he thought trying to rub the kink out with his fingers. 'Theirs time, sense I finished early for today, maybe I can take a hot bath, I NEED a hot bath.'  
  
Quickly the white dragon officer stood up placing the folder back in the filing cabinet then began walking towards his quarters. As he reached his door he entered and changed into his bathrobe he started heading towards his bathroom only to be stopped by knocking.  
  
"Alfeegi? Can I come in?" sighing the dragon opened the door. "Yes Rath?"  
  
"Um. . .Well, I uh-"  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF DUSIS WHAT IS IT?!"  
  
"I kinda, brokemyswordonacidentwhenademoncameandattackedIkilleditbutmyswordbroke. And I need a new one."  
  
*twitch* "You. . .broke your sword. . .again?"  
  
*nods*  
  
It took A LOT of self-control for the officer to keep what very little cool he had, especially when most of his cool was in the facet of his bathtub. "Go. . .and fill out an application, their on my desk. Touch ONLY the application box. I'll look over it later this evening, after I finish my bath. . .okay?"  
  
Rath opened his eyes to expect to see a mallet hanging over his head, but saw none. "Um, okay? Have a good bath." The dragon knight of fire said running in the direction of Alfeegi's office.  
  
Sighing yet again the officer was about to go take a much needed vacation in the bathtub when his door opened uninvitingly. "Hey Feegi-"  
  
"RUWALK I TOLD YOU BEFORE DON'T CALL ME THAT, AND SECONDLY HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING? EVEN RATH KNOCKED BEFORE HE CAME AND BUSTED ME ABOUT GETTING A NEW SWORD!"  
  
"Um, I'm sorry, could you put that mallet away now?" The yellow dragon officer said eyeing the huge hammer hanging slightly over his head. Sighing the white officer tucked the mallet away for the next person who would dare to disturb him. "What do you want Ruwalk. . .The lord didn't sneak out again did he? AND IF HE DID, DID YOU HELP HIM?!"  
  
"No, no of course not 'Fee I mean Alfeegi. I was just wondering, where is the budget book? It's not in its usual place."  
  
"I hid it."  
  
"Oh. . .Why?"  
  
"Because last time I kept it out in the open, I found that the numbers in Kai-stern's trip to Luwa had changed, somewhat. Then I realized that every time I left that book out all the numbers of Kai-stern's business expenses were changing. BECAUSE EVERYTIME I TURNED MY BACK YOU ERASED THOSE NUMBERS AND ADD INTO THE MONEY YOU GAVE HIM EXTRA!"  
  
"It's just that, being on the road all alone, you need a drink once in a while, and maybe some company?"  
  
"I GIVE HIM ENOUGH MONEY FOR WHAT HE NEEDS; A HOTEL AND FOOD FOR HOW EVER MANY DAYS IT TAKE HIM TO GET TO WHERE HE'S GOING AND BACK. IF HE WANTS EXTRA MONEY FOR BEER AND A HOOKER HE'LL HAVE TO PAY FOR IT OUT OF HIS OWN POCKET!"  
  
"Okay Alfeegi, I'll go and. . .tell him that, if he didn't hear it already. Hey you look kind of tense. Maybe you should try taking a hot bath."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M STANDING HERE FOR IN MY BATHROBE?! YOU THINK I WAS PLANNING ON FLASHING THE CASTLE TONIGHT?!"  
  
"No, you haven't done that sense you got drunk at the last Christmas party."  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"Eep!" The dragon officer squeaked before running off in a flash of black and red. The white dragon officer was about to go to his much-needed bath when he felt eyes on him. Teal hair slowly turned around to see that someone was indeed staring at him. "Can I help you Thatz?"  
  
"Um, no just walking by, heard the noise wanted to make sure everything was okay, Well gotta go I'm meeting some of the dragon fighters for a friendly game of poker so I'll just see ya later then-"  
  
"Wait! Poker?"  
  
The red head froze, "Uh did I say poker? I met. . .go fish."  
  
"Well that explains the deck of cards, so why the sack of money?"  
  
"Uh-OH How did that get there? I must have. . . mistook it for my laundry, yeah that's it."  
  
"YOU WERE GOING TO GAMBLE WEREN'T YOU?!"  
  
"Uh, ME? No, never. Hey!" The red head yelled as teal haired officer snatched the deck of cards from his hand, slammed his door shut and locked it. 'Now for my bath' *knocking* That was it!  
  
"WHAT?!" Alfeegi screamed as he flew open his door. "Cernozura?"  
  
The head maid stared at the officer with wide eyes. "Uh, I'm sorry it's just that, I over heard Ruwalk mention to Kai-stern that you were going to be taking your bath so I thought you would like some fresh towels?" "Yes, I'm. . .sorry for the outburst."  
  
"No it's alright. Would you like me to draw your bath for you?"  
  
"Sure why not," Alfeegi said rubbing his temples, and moving inside to let her in, listening to her hum as she walked towards his bathroom, he walked over to his bed and laid down. Slowly he felt his eyes close. 


	2. Murders

"Alfeegi? Your bath is ready." The mentioned officer opened his eyes, "Oh, thank you, Cernozura."  
  
"No problem," The head maid said exiting Alfeegi's chambers and shutting the door behind her.  
  
Alfeegi stood up and walked to his bathroom. 'Finally' he thought, opening the bathroom door and stepping in. However, Alfeegi's bathroom is not your ordinary bathroom. It's everyone's dream bathroom. Beautiful tile, a few plants, lots of space, and the Jacuzzi tub from heaven. Alfeegi slowly approached his bubbling bath water only to find it was already occupied.  
  
"KAI-STERN?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHTUB?!"  
  
The blue dragon officer looked up at the chief secretary. "Oh, uh, I was looking for a place to relax and maybe even start on my report sense that's usually the first thing you yell at me when I get back, and sense you have the nicest bathroom in Dusis, I thought I'd borrow it. I came in here and the tub was already filled so I jumped in."  
  
"IT WAS FILLED BECAUSE THAT WAS MY BATH!"  
  
"Oops, well in that case I'll go do reports somewhere else-"  
  
"Alfeegi!" Rath screamed running in the bathroom with Crewger behind him. "When it ask for history of swords, on the new sword application, do I have to list all of 'em or just the ones this year?" However as Rath asked this Crewger jumped into the bathtub just as Kai-stern was getting out and splashed everywhere.  
  
"GREAT, NOW AFTER I WANTED A FRESH BATH I GET KAI-STERN AND CREWGER WATER!"  
  
"Don't worry, Alfeegi, it shouldn't take that long to fill." Kai-stern said buttoning up his shirt. "Yeah," Rath added, "and while you're doing that could you pick out my new sword? I want a big one"  
  
"You, *twitch* want a sword? *twitch*" The White dragon officer asked.  
  
The fire knight nodded.  
  
"Fine, tell you what why don't you borrow mine until then?" Alfeegi said, WAY to calm.  
  
"REALLY?! You mean it?!" Rath asked practically jumping up and down.  
  
"Sure," Alfeegi said summoning his sword, "Here. . .TAKE IT!!!" Alfeegi screamed slicing Rath and Kai-stern in two. Crewger took one look as his former masters before running out of the bathtub whining, as they turned into ash. "At least now I can relax." Alfeegi sighed pulling out the drain in the bathtub, waiting for the water to drain, as soon as it did the white dragon officer plugged up the drain and began filling it again when to the dismay of his ears, and patients, knocking sounded. 'Now what?'  
  
"Ruwalk? I thought we were done for today."  
  
"Oh you see that's what I was telling Lord Lykouleon about."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That you are way to tense for your own health. That's why we thought that tonight the 3 of us could all go into town, maybe Kai-stern and Tetheus too. You know how funny he gets when he's drunk."  
  
"Yes, but when you said before Kai-stern and Tetheus, when you said the 3 of us, who were those 3?"  
  
"Uh, me, you, and. . .The lord?"  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY DRAGING LORD LYKOULEON TO A BAR?!"  
  
"Well it wouldn't exactly be dragging, you see he WANTS to go."  
  
"I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU CAN'T LET THE BIRD FREE!"  
  
"Honestly, Alfeegi, you need to relax someday you're going to snap and do something you'll regret."  
  
"WHAT?! LIKE THIS?!" The white officer said pulling out his mallet and smashing the red dragon officer into oblivion.  
  
" *huff* You still *huff* think I *huff* over react? *wheeze*" The teal headed man said to the pile of ash that was once Ruwalk.  
  
"THE THRILL OF A LIFE TIME PEOPLE, ONLY $10 A PERSON!!!"  
  
"The hell?" Alfeegi said walking to where the noise was coming from, his bathroom.  
  
"THATZ?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?!"  
  
"Huh?" The red head looked up, "Oh well the tub was all filled and no one was in here, and sense everybody, loves your bathroom, I thought I'd treat people to it."  
  
"YOU'RE SELLING TICKETS FOR PEOPLE TO TAKE A BATH IN MY BATHTUB?!"  
  
"Uh, yeah. . .Tell ya what sense it is your bathroom I'll let you in half price, $5 please?"  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO CHARGE ME TO TAKE A BATH IN MY OWN BATHROOM?!"  
  
"Hey, I gave you a discount, AHHH!" The Earth knight yelled as he was quickly dunked into the bath and held there for 5 minutes, clarifying, till he drown.  
  
"Perfect, now I have to draw another bath." After about 15 minutes Alfeegi had filled his bath with new, fresh, hot water and was about to enjoy it.  
  
Just as the white dragon officer reached for the tie of his bathrobe, the door flew open.  
  
"Tetheus? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Alfeegi, you're under arrest for the murders of Kai-stern, Ruwalk, Rath, and Thatz."  
  
The black dragon officer said cuffing him.  
  
Wow poor Feegi, will he ever get to take his bath? And what will happen next chapter when he has to go to court and face. . . all the people he killed? But weren't they already dead? Please review. Disclaimers are still the same from the first chapter, stayed tuned cause the next chapter will be . . .A MUSICAL! 


	3. A musical trial!

Hello this is the last chappie, and it's also the musical chappie. Now obviously they wont sing all the time so to make it less confusing the format of the story will change when they start to sing example:  
  
Ruwalk: We love Alfeegi! *this is singing as compared to*  
  
Ruwalk looked up at the judge and spoke, "We love Alfeegi" *normal dialogue*  
  
*Actions and dance cues will be in stars like this* Also when. . .  
  
Everyone: appears like this I mean not just the lord, knights, and officers, I mean everyone in the courtroom and dragon fighters. Don't worry you'll see.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Alfeegi stared at the irons that were now on his wrist. "Tetheus, what is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"You killed 4 people Alfeegi, you'll be taken to court for a trial were they will decide what is to become of you."  
  
"Court?! When?!" The accused officer demanded  
  
"Right now." The black dragon officer said.  
  
Alfeegi turned around to see that the place that was once his bathroom was a tile courtroom. Various dragon fighters stood in the jury booth, and in the booth pleading against him were non other than Ruwalk, Kai-stern, Rath and Thatz.  
  
"How can that be I thought I killed you?"  
  
"Allegedly killed, judge Tetheus!"  
  
Alfeegi turned at two things, one was judge Tetheus, 'I'm screwed' he thought. The other thing was seeing Rune in a suit and tie. "Rune what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm your lawyer." The water dragon knight smiled. 'I really am screwed' the white officer thought. "What are your qualifications?"  
  
"Um, I'm not judging, dead, or testifying and I'm the only one left."  
  
"I see. . .Judge Tetheus, I'd like to fire my lawyer and plead on my own behalf."  
  
"Hey!" The elf shouted, "I'm good at defending people, ask Thatz about the time he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. . .literally."  
  
"Either way Alfeegi," Tetheus spoke, "you have to have a lawyer, and Rune is the only one at liberty to do that." "Alright. I'll keep Rune."  
  
"Now court is in session." Judge Tetheus announced (I love writing that, Judge Tetheus, it could put Judge Judy to shame) "Now who will like to testify first?"  
  
"Your honor we won the coin toss." Ruwalk annoced.  
  
"Then you're up first." The black dragon officer sighed.  
  
"Thank you your honor, we would like to call Rath Illuser to the stand." Kai-stern announced, as Rath walked up to the stand.  
  
As Rath approached the stand a dragon fighter came up to him with a bible, "Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth, and-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Rath said sitting down, "Hi Kai-stern."  
  
"Hi Rath." The blue officer smiled.  
  
"Am I in trouble Kai-stern?"  
  
"No your not, no way are you in trouble, I just want you to tell everyone what Alfeegi did to you, the other day."  
  
"He murdered me! AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET A NEW SWORD!"  
  
Gasps were heard around the courtroom.  
  
"Allegedly murdered." Rune corrected.  
  
"I didn't even do anything wrong!" The fire knight exclaimed.  
  
"Rune you're my lawyer do something!" Alfeegi whispered harshly.  
  
"Rath?" Rune began, "Alfeegi, was trying to relax, and you disturbed him. Do you know the difference between right and wrong?"  
  
"Of course I do. Thatz taught me." Rath declared. 'Uh oh' Kai-stern thought. "Right is when you do something wrong and you don't get caught, and wrong is when you do something wrong and you do get caught."  
  
Rune smiled. "Emm Hm. Your honor I'd like to ask that this witness be removed on the grounds that he's a punk."  
  
"Step down Rath," Tetheus said. "Okay." The fire knight said walking back towards the group of the former living dragons.  
  
"Rath?" Kai-stern asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Next time Thatz gives you advise on the ways of right and wrong, don't bring it up in court."  
  
"Your honor," Ruwalk began, "For our next witness I would like to bring Lord Lykouleon to the stand."  
  
The dragon lord slowly walked up to the stand, and was about to swear in on the bible when. "That wont be necessary." Tetheus said. "We can trust that the lord will tell the truth." Lord Lykouleon smiled.  
  
"I OBJECT!" Alfeegi yelled.  
  
"Over ruled." Tetheus announced.  
  
"Hello Ruwalk." The lord addressed. "Hello Lykouleon, would you please tell the court why you sent me to talk to Alfeegi, before he killed me."  
  
"We were going to go out in town that evening for a drink to relax. We all know how Alfeegi works to hard, so we thought a night out would loosen him up, however, he killed Ruwalk shortly after the invite."  
  
"My lord." Rune began, "If Alfeegi had, say, not killed Ruwalk, would you have still gone out, against Alfeegi's wishes?"  
  
"Um, well yes." The dragon lord answered. " We probably would have."  
  
"I see." Rune began, "Do you realize though, my lord, that your absence causes great pain to Alfeegi?" Rune asked pulling out a tape recorder. "This tape was made from Dragon Knights, manga 2, in 'The dragon lord's story part I'  
  
"Don't be selfish! Don't you realize how many lives depend on your highness? If something were to happen to you, this world would be hell!"  
  
Rune turned the tape recorder off. "You see your highness, Alfeegi was just worried, he didn't want you to leave because he cares about your safety."  
  
"I see." Lykouleon sighed. "I'm sorry Alfeegi. I understand now."  
  
"It's alright your highness."  
  
"Now that you 2 have resolved your differences, perhaps we can continue." Tetheus stated. " We still have 4 counts of murder here."  
  
"But Tetheus." Alfeegi interrupted. "All I wanted was a few minutes alone in my own bathroom!"  
  
"Either way Alfeegi," Judge Tetheus began, "You committed murder, that could get you from up to 25 years to life in prison."  
  
"I GOT 25 YEARS OF LIFE WHEN I TOOK THIS JOB!!!"  
  
"Outbursts wont help you here Alfeegi." Tetheus sighed.  
  
"That wasn't an outburst." The white dragon officer sighed. "I wanted 25 years of life, that's why I became the white dragon officer, no one forced me. I like my job, serving the lord, and working with the others. I. . .enjoy, their company."  
  
Ruwalk, Kai-stern, Rath, and Thatz looked at each other before huddling for a few minutes. "Your honor," Ruwalk stated, "Sense these are unusually weird circumstances we would like to side on 'Feegi's behalf."  
  
"Are you sure about that Ruwalk," The black dragon officer asked.  
  
"Yes, we're all sure." Ruwalk answered gesturing to the former living dragons behind him.  
  
"Fine." Tetheus sighed, "But how do you plan on defending him, especially when you yourself confessed that he murdered you and the others."  
  
Ruwalk sighed, walking towards the middle of the courtroom. "Well, your honor . . .it goes a little something like this." Ruwalk said picking up a microphone, as a spotlight came over him.  
  
Ruwalk: How do we feel about this guy? How do we feel about Alfeegi? He's a great guy and my friend, but when he gets a little bossy and overworked, What's the word I'm looking for?  
  
Rath: *stands up* Tight-ass *sits back down*  
  
Ruwalk: Then I start to run as fast as I can. I know how he acts, and it ain't good, you better believe it, *points to Tetheus* you get the picture  
  
Tetheus: *nods*  
  
Ruwalk: *Slow pretty music starts to play* But when Rath needs a new sword, and a files missing that I can't find. That's when were glad that we have him. Oh how, we love him, he's the chief secretary Alfeegiiiiiii  
  
Everyone: *fast cheerful Broadway music starts to play, as they dance like they're in a 50' Broadway musical* We love him!  
  
Ruwalk: Oklahoma, Oklahoma!  
  
Everyone: We love him!  
  
Ruwalk: *sweat drop* I forgot this is Dusis  
  
Everyone: We love him!  
  
Ruwalk: Draqueen, Dusis  
  
Knights and officers: He works his butt off!  
  
Alfeegi: You better believe it!  
  
K&O (Knights and officers): That's when we relies that we love him, Oh gods, how we love him, he's Al-fee-gi!  
  
Rath, Rune, and Thatz: And we're selling him as high as we can sell, 'cause if the lord sneaks out he'll follow him Helllllllll!  
  
Everyone; We love Alfeegi!  
  
Lykouleon: He's the one out of the many, A-L-F-E-E-G-I!, everybody knows he'll never rant aloneeeeeeeee!  
  
Rune is hoisted up by Rath and Thatz, "Your honor, the only person Alfeegi can't yell at, Queen Raseleane!"  
  
Raseleane: *approaches judge's stand* I beg you Tetheus, his innocence has shown, all he wanted was 10 minutes in his bathroom alone, Please Tetheus, it's just how he had to vent.  
  
Everyone: *doing the wave* A-L-F-E-E-G-I!  
  
Lykouleon & Raseleane: Eternally grateful we'll be  
  
K&O: Please, please, please, please set him free!  
  
Everyone: *runs up to Alfeegi and circles him, hoisting him into the air, like a mosh pit* We love Al-fee-giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Judge Tetheus looked up at the crowd, "That was very. . . impressive. . .guilty."  
  
Everyone: Awwwww *drops Alfeegi*  
  
The mentioned officer, ran up to the judges booth. "What do you mean 'guilty'? I didn't get a chance to plead for myself."  
  
"That's because I didn't think you wanted to." Tetheus said  
  
"WHY WOULDN'T' I?" The white officer yelled.  
  
"Because," Tetheus stated, "You have to sing."  
  
"I WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh come on, 'Feegi!" Ruwalk begged. "Just sing, or you'll go to prison."  
  
The teal headed officer sighed. "Is that my only choice?"  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
Alfeegi: Well then. . .*soft music starts playing* Frequently I'm nuts about the dragon knights. *Alfeegi walks by slapping all 3* And I'm proud to serve Lord Lykouleon. But when I get over-worked, more than usual, I need a little, what's the word I'm looking for?  
  
Kai-stern: Emotionally rejuvenate  
  
Alfeegi: . . .shut up, I just need a couple minutes with no clamor from the clan. Let them leave me alone, I'm not responsible for everybody, Can't the just give me a break. . .Thatz ate my cake. . .HELP ME OUT!  
  
*Fast music starts playing*  
  
Alfeegi: When I need *pulls Ruwalk and Kai-stern by their ears*  
  
R&K: When he needs  
  
Alfeegi: A tub full of silence  
  
R&K: A tub full of silence  
  
Alfeegi: When I really, REALLY need to soak the world away R&K: Soak the world away  
  
Alfeegi: That's when they come and bug me  
  
R&K: Oh they but me  
  
Alfeegi: Emotionally slug me  
  
R&K: Oh they slug me  
  
Alfeegi: They say my name in fear, Alfeegiiiiii  
A load of papers, A load of Reports, A load of working, A load of ranting, then Do it please, do it now, Please 'Feegi, Where is it Al, CAN'T THEY JUST GET MY NAME RIGHTTTTTTTTT!  
  
*Soft music plays as a blue spot light covers Alfeegi, who has sunk to his knees*  
  
Alfeegi: Everyone's calling for Alfeegi, while Alfeegi's having a break- downnnnnnnn  
  
Everyone: A-L-F-E-E-G-I! Eternally grateful we'll be, please, please, please, please set him free, We love Al-fee- giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
*Everyone hoists Alfeegi in the air again*  
  
Tetheus looked up once again at the crowd. "Not only are you guilty but I'm holding you in contempt."  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Alfeegi yelled, as he watched Cernozura dash into the room, "Alfeegi, Alfeegi, ALFEEGI!"  
  
"Alfeegi, Alfeegi, sir? Wake up." Alfeegi slowly opened his eyes to see the head maid standing over him. "I'm sorry to wake you sir, but your bath is ready."  
  
"Alfeegi, look we need to talk," Kai-stern said as he and Ruwalk walked into the room. "I can't travel with this kind of budget, if you let the lord and all of us go out tonight, we can discuss this."  
  
"Alfeegi!" Thatz yelled dashing in with Rath, "Can I have my card deck back?" "Yeah, and I'm not sure how I fill this out on the form." Rath asked.  
  
"OH NO! YOU'RE ALL ALIVE!?"  
  
"Eh?" the group asked.  
  
"I just had the strangest dream." Alfeegi sighed, "You were in it, you were in it, you ALL were in it."  
  
"Well the point is Dorothy, you're back in Draqueen now." Ruwalk smiled.  
  
"I guess you're right." Alfeegi said walking towards his bathroom.  
  
"And there's no place like home." Kai-stern added.  
  
"Yeah?" Alfeegi asked, closing the bathroom door and locking it, "Bull." Alfeegi said walking to his bath and finally getting in with 3 words entering his mind. . .  
  
'We love Al-fee-giiiiiiiiiii!'  
  
Owari  
  
Well how'd ya like it? Please review and remember, I don't own all that stuff from the disclaimer in chappie 1. 


End file.
